


Dear Happy (Under Editing)

by samallana



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Clinical Depression, Comforting, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Caring, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samallana/pseuds/samallana
Summary: Growing up with depression is truly a hard task to beat. Patton could tell you that in a heartbeat.Through time, though, he's had these nice little moments of content. These little times where reality blesses him with someone who understands and can aid.These little moments where he gets the chance to talk to his Happy."Dear Happy" - Original song written by Dodie Clark, performed by Dodie and Thomas Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Dear Happy (Under Editing)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Happy,  
> Today, I met someone absolutely wonderful. He's so handsome and caring, like a Prince! I truly hope I get the chance to see him again. He reminded me of you.  
> With wishes of puppies and kittens,  
> Patton Sanders.

January 15, 20XX.  
10:23 am.

* * *

A small knock on a door quietly echoed through a small room, softly lit by the sun shining in from outside. "Patton, are you in there?" Small movements could be heard from the outside "It's time to get up to go to therapy with Dr. Picani, dear."

"I'll be right there, Mom!" Shouted back the tired teenager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Happy,  
> I can't describe how wonderful Roman is. He's been very helpful with chores around the house, even makes me dinner sometimes! He calls me "padre" too!  
> I hope your doing well. I miss you and can't wait to see you again when Roman comes back.  
> With all the rainbows after a nice spring rain,  
> Patton Sanders.


End file.
